Love Shouldn't Be Played
by southernme
Summary: Randy agreed on a bet to play Trish's heart.But what if he starts to fall in love with her?Will he call off the bet or hurt her feelings in the end?Request by GeorgieTeague.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=Another one-shot request done .**

**I don't own anything.**

"You see that chick over there? Date her and right exactly after a month, you bring her here, in this very own restaurant and break up with her in front of us, so called Mr. Not-Even-A-Single-Chick-Could-Resist-Me!", Ted DiBiase challenged one of his best friend, Randy Orton who claimed that he could get any women any time he wanted to. "Fine. I'll go along with it. But what do I get if I win?", he looked at Ted and his other friend, Cody Rhodes. Cody and Ted whispered among themselves and nodded, "We'll give you $2500 each, sounds good?". "Sounds like a deal, I'll definitely win!", he exclaimed proudly as he moved from his seat, approaching his new prey.

He tapped her shoulder, causing her to turned back. She was pretty beautiful and have a hot curvy body that he couldn't help but to lick his lips, that's until he spotted her name tag. Ms. Stratus, it stated. He wondered where does she work. "Hello there, miss. May I ask what's your occupation? Cause I've been looking for a tutor for my little sister and just maybe, I wonder if you can help?", he spoke.

"Oh hey! I usually don't talk to stranger but lucky for you, I work as a teacher at an elementary school here so that means I could certainly help your sister", she replied in a bubbly way. He flashed a smirky smile, "Well that's good then. So can I have your number or something?". "Sure thing, here you go. Just tell me when she need helps with her subjects, okay? And by the way,sir?", she asked while handing a card to him. Randy took her hand and kissed it and replied, "My name...is Randy Orton!". She giggled for his charmer persona, "Okay, I'm Stratus..Trish Stratus! I gotta go now, my lunch time is almost over. See you around, Randy!",then she walked out. Randy just smirked and turned to face his friends, waving the small paper in his hand proudly.

The next day, Randy was on his way to a nearby school to send his 5 years old sister, Alanna Orton. He actually didn't like the idea of waking up early in the morning since he's a party guy but his mother kept nagging at him. Furiously, he sped up his Mercedes car while Alanna was too busy reading her books. Arrived, he opened the door for her insincerely. "Okay,bro. Schools end at 12...p.m! Got it?", Alanna instructed Randy who replied, "Yes, Captain Obvious! As if I never go to school before". Alanna mouthed him "dork" before starting to walk to her class.

Just then, Randy saw Trish walking there. He loved her scene of walking with her books and wind blowing her hairs, causing it to strand away from her beautiful face. He quickly stopped Alanna. "What? I'm gonna be late!", she retorted. "Do you know that girl right there?", he pointed at Trish. Alanna, who was confused who was her brother pointing at since there were many girls right there, "Which one?". He replied, "That one! The one with the round eyes". She gave him a look, only to be replied by a 'What?' look. "You are a stupid boy, Randy. Everybody has round eyes, no one has squares!", she stated.

Irritated, he told all the features that she have. "Oh, that's Ms. Stratus. She's my teacher", she finally figured out. Smirking, again, he gave Alanna a nail and instructed her to puncture Trish's car tyres, only to be promised for some Toy Story action figures, which she obeyed. Later that day, it was almost 1 p.m., Randy came to pick up a furious faced Alanna. "I told you it's 12, not 1, idiot!", she spat. "Stop whining! I used to walk. Now, get in!", he spoke back.

When they were passing the waiting hut, he saw her, rather looking in a trouble, which of course already planned by him. He opened his door and said, "Hey Trish! Any problem here?". She lit up upon seeing the man she liked despite they've just met once or two if you count this one in and replied," Hey Randy, I didn't know you're Alanna's brother. My car tyres was the problem and I have no one to ride with". _Perfect_, he thought. "Well then feel free to join us!", he offered while the little girl nodded and smiled, for the sake of the toys. "You sure I'm not burdening you?", she asked, gaining assurance. He nodded and opened the back seat door for her.

Since that day onwards, they grew closer as friends. For two weeks straight, Trish would frequently came to the Orton's residence to teach Alanna and at the same time hanging out with Randy afterwards. He always treated her like an angel which makes her to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, Randy still remember the bet but whenever he's with Trish, he would forgot everything about it.

One night, Alanna slept early so the tutoring session ended earlier than planned. Trish decided to hang out outside the balcony, talking with Randy since the night's still early. They chatted about their everyday incidents and would laugh together for some reasons. "Can I try to do something to you?", he asked out of the blue. "Like?", she asked curiously. He looked her sharp in the eyes but with softness before replying, "Like kissing you?". Trish's eyes grew bigger and she instantly became speechless. "Is it okay for you? If not, I wouldn't mind waiting for...", she cut him out, "No! I would want to, I guess".

"Then close your eyes", he whispered before leaning down to the level of her face, which she followed. He reached her lips with his own and in seconds, they were caught in a tonguing battle with each other. Before they released each others' lips, the both could feel each other's smiles on their respective lips. He pulled back, "How do you feel?", he asked again. She answered, "In love on top of cloud nine!". "Then would you want to be my girlfriend?", he proposed the idea. She couldn't be more happier as she threw herself in Randy's arms, saying "Yes!" to him.

Fast forward to the last day of the month came and both Randy and Trish were outside her house since they just came back from another romantic night date. They were cuddling with each other when Randy decided to speak, "Trish? What will you do if someone you really love hurt you one day?". "I don't know, Ran. It depends. If they have reasons behind it then I'll consider but if it is on purpose, I'll consider it as rude. But one thing I know, you will never do that to me, right?", she said. _What a nice way to make me guilty_, Randy thought. He replied her with a simple "Yeah" before the silent air took over. "Guess I need to get in now. It's getting late and for our date tomorrow, I have something to tell you", she spoke.

"What is it?", he asked, knowing the probability that she might not tell him tomorrow since she'll be broken-hearted that day. "That my dear, you have to wait. Bye, love you", she left but not before giving a peck on his lips. "Love you too, Trish", he muttered to himself.

The day he feared the most has come. The day he would dumped someone he truly love for a bet that he tagged along at first, only to find it stupid later on. He walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand with Trish and quickly spotted Ted and Cody flirting with the waitress. "Hey guys!", he greeted them. "This is Trish", he introduced her to them with gritted teeth as they took their seats.

Both of his friends nudged him to tell that it's time. He hesitantly nodded, "Trish? I have something to tell you!". Trish nodded as a sign for him to go on." The truth is that I used you, okay? You never meant anything to me. You're nothing more than a $5000 bet. So today, let's get over with something that actually never happens. We're through, okay? So Trish, walk yourself to somewhere else, okay? Or I could suggest one...the path of the rejected!", he high-fived his buddies happily although he was actually dying inside to see Trish all tearful and crying as she walked out of the restaurant, humiliated.

Later that night, Randy was celebrating with his so called best buddies, as he was making out with some random girl but when he closed his eyes, he could only see and feel Trish so he pushed that girl and got out of the club. He sped up his car to Trish's house, knocked the door, only to find her wheel-chaired grandfather infront of him.

"She cried herself to sleep, Randy! She really trust you and you broke it! Consider yourself lucky that I'm handicapped or else I could beat you up to death", he warned him. "I was wrong and I'm sorry. I want to apologise to her please", Randy begged. "You have till tomorrow cause she's flying to California to further her study", he nonchalantly spoke. Randy was confused, "But I didn't know". "It's because she wanted to tell you today,hoping you'll come with her for support. If she forgives you, then I'll did too. Good night, Randy!", just that the door was shut.

When he came home, the first thing he did was waking Alanna up from her sleep, "Al, wake up!". "What?", she said sleepily. "I need your help tomorrow! I'll buy you a doll house set, newest version!", he bribed her. Alanna just gave him thumbs up before she went back to sleep.

The next morning, Trish was coming to the school to say goodbye to her colleagues and students. When she was about to leave, Alanna dragged her to the theatre room, which was very dark to see. Once the door was closed, there was no Alanna in sight. Then, a spotlight beamed to her from above. Afterwards, another spotlight came in, only that was Randy under it. She tried her best to escape from him.

"Please wait!", he pleaded to her as he moved closer. "I'm sorry, Trish. Please forgive me!", he said. She replied without expression, "I already did!". "Then take me back, please I beg you, Trish". he begged only to be replied by her, "My love is only for a man who won't play with my heart and you're not like that".

She walked away but Randy grabbed her arm, "I know I was wrong yesterday and I shouldn't have done that. Please, Trish, I'll do anything for you. You want me to kiss your feet for forgiveness, fine. You want me to delete those bastards' contact numbers, I'll do it. You want me to knelt down, I already did. You want me to be humiliated in front of the school, I'll show you!". All the lights are on and all the members of the school were sitting to watch the whole scene. Trish was surprised but can't help to feel touched by him. As she looked in his eyes, she saw pain, similar to hers.

No matter how hard she tried to ignore all the feelings that they've shared, it was still there. She remembered all the sweet moments with him until she was disturbed by Alanna's voice, "Take him back, future sister-in-law!" causing the whole room to go "Aww!" including Trish. She motioned Randy to stand up and said, "I guess that leaves us to just one choice".

Randy thought they would sealed it with a kiss so he closed his eyes only to be in contact with a powerful slap on the cheeks. He mouthed "What the hell!" to Trish and the next thing, she finally kissed him, saying "Serves you right!" between the kisses. The crowd clapped happily as they broke the kisses. "I love you!", they both whispered it to each other at the same time. He now know that love shouldn't be played or else he would lose it. But luckily, he was given second chances to redeem himself to Trish.

**Please review!**


End file.
